When Worlds Collide
by wereleopard
Summary: Danny is finally back in Hawaii. He is closer to his team than ever. He and Steve are trying to do this relationship thing. When everything seems to be going well, that is when everything comes crashing down on him. It is also when worlds collide. This is a sequel to Save Me SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Worlds Collide

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Steve McGarratt/Danny Williams

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 (2010). This does include season 4, but it is more of a whom, not a storyline.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Danny is finally back in Hawaii. He is closer to his team than ever. He and Steve are trying to do this relationship thing. When everything seems to be going well, that is when everything comes crashing down on him. It is also when worlds collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Steve and Danno would do more than argue.

Feedback is always welcome. But, if it is to whine about how I have written Catherine, as in you wanted me to write her more in a negative way, please do not write it. I like the character.

N/B for all of those who sent feedback, follow messages, Facebook message and tweets. I hope you enjoy this, and it is worth the wait. Also, this will not be an anti-Catherine story. I use to write those stories years, ago but have grown up as a writer and I try not to treat all the characters equally, as how they would seem themselves. It will be McDanno, and no McRoll, but if you want Cath written in a negative way then this is not for you. I was going to use her in a certain way, pretty much as soon as I knew I was going to write a sequel. The only reason I am telling you this as I have found out how some of you feel. I need her for elements of this story. To add some drama, and no, not in a romantic way.

Chapter One

Danny stood out and stared out at the ocean, the scenery here was always beautiful. He couldn't believe how things had changed since he arrived back. Going back home to New Jersey had meant that he got the man of his dreams. Someone he thought would never see him in a romantic light. Danny spoke a lot, but sometimes those words were just to hide how he genuinely felt. Danny grinned as strong arms wrapped around his waist, and held him tightly. He loved the feel of Steve's body against his.

'Everything ok?' Steve whispered into Danny's ear as he nibbled on the lobe. He smiled as he felt the shiver go through his lover's body. He knew that Danny loved him whispering things.

'Yeah, everything is almost perfect.' Danny replied as he turned around, but he made sure those muscular arms stayed wrapped around his waist. He never wanted to leave this warm embrace. As deadly, dangerous and crazy Steve was. The SEAL also made him feel more protected. If he ever needed someone to protect Grace, this gorgeous man in front of him would be at the top of the list.

'What do you mean almost?' Steve pouted he didn't want an almost perfect. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Danny went onto tip toes and nibbled on Steve's lower lip, before kissing him slowly. His arm wound around the taller man's neck.

'When are you talking to Catherine?' Danny asked as soon as he pulled away.

'Tonight, she's not stupid I think she already knows.' Steve muttered. 'But, I am going to tell her.' He quickly added as he saw the look on his partners face.

'Yeah, nice save there smooth dog.' Danny leaned more into Steve, and rested his head against the other man's hard chest.

'You know I love you Danny, and I don't want her, right?' Steve asked as he pulled away and could see Danny's face. He frowned at the vulnerable look that he saw. 'Danny?'

'I'm just afraid that once you start talking with her you'll realise what you would be missing.' Danny mumbled trying to look away. Steve's fingers now gripped his chin firmly, and raised it, so they were looking into each other's eyes.

'Danny, even before we got together all I wanted was you. I don't want to hurt Cath; she's been a good friend for years. But, I'm not giving you up, I can't. You're the one I love, the one I want to be with. I promise you Danny.' Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him hard against his body.

'Ok.' Danny mumbled and took a deep breath. He inhaled the scent that was Steve McGarrett.'

'Steve?' A feminine voice called from within the house.

The two men pulled away reluctantly, and were just standing looking at each other when Catherine came outside.

'Hey Cath.' Steve walked over hugged her and gave her a kiss on the check.

She watched him, confusion written on her lovely features. She had felt something was off for a long time. Catherine hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but she wasn't one to wait around and wait for the end to come. She would rather it be brought out in the open, the sooner the better.

'I'll better go. Good to see you Cath. I'll talk to you later Steve.' Danny watched as Steve moved to walk him out. 'No, uhhhh you stay I can see myself out.'

Cath watched them both, something had changed in the way they looked at each, but she had no idea what. When she heard the front door close and the Camaro start up Steve finally turned to her.

'Cath we need to talk.' Steve blurted out as he turned to her. He couldn't back out now.

XXXXX

Liam walked into HPD with a smile on his face. He ignored some of the looks he received; nothing could stop his good mood. No one knew that he knew Danny, but that would change. Danny. Liam couldn't wait to see him again. There were a lot of things going on in Jersey, but here they could talk. Then, maybe something could start between them.

'Hi.' Liam walked over to the man at the desk. 'I'm Liam…'

'The new transfer, another one from New Jersey.' Duke replied as he looked down at the file.

'Yeah, I'm a friend of Danny's.' Liam explained his face lighting up as soon as Danny's name was mentioned.

'You know Detective Williams?' Duke asked, not liking the look on this man's face. Danny still might be considered a haole by a lot of people but, he'd earned their respect ever since the Meka incident.

'Yes, we're old friends.' Liam replied the smile now had vanished.

'So do you know the others Lieutenant Commander… ?' Duke started to ask.

'Yes, I've met them all.' Liam looked around and then leaned in towards Duke. 'How would someone get transferred to the task force?'

'That would be up to the Governor or McGarrett. They're very close, Five-0, they're ohana.' Duke would call Danny or Steve as soon as the new member of HPD left. This Liam guy was going to be trouble.

'Well I'm sure Danny will put in a good word for me.' With that Liam turned around and walked away.

Duke chuckled to himself at the thought of what McGarrett was going to do to him.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in New Jersey.

'We need to deal with Detective Williams. We have a job in Hawaii, he and that task force are causing a lot of problems. Deal with them Captain.'

Captain Hewson opened his mouth, but before he could answer there was a dial tone. 'Damn Williams, he has caused me nothing but trouble.'

He had to come up with something to get him out of the way and for good.

XXXXX

Steve sat on his couch his head in his hands. Cath hadn't taken the news that great. From her point of view, it had come out of the blue, and in a way it had. Before he had left for New Jersey, they had talked about going away together on vacation. Now, he had dumped her for his male loud mouth partner. He didn't want to hurt her, but he loved Danny too much for him not to say anything.

The front door opened, and he groaned. Steve hoped that she hadn't come back to either get angry. Catherine had a hell of a punch on her, and the last thing he wanted or needed was for her to try and get him back.

'Steve, I need your help?' A familiar feminine voice asked.

'Mom?' Steve was instantly on his feet and at her side. 'What is it?'

'We need to go and now. There's no time to waste.' Doris grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to the door.

'What the hell is going on?' Steve snapped at her. Ever since she had come back into his life, it was one problem after another.

XXXXX

Danny answered his cell as soon as it rang. 'Hello.'

'Hey Danny, so were you surprised?' Caroline asked over the phone.

'What surprise Caroline?' Danny asked his sister.

'Well, what would you call mum standing on your doorstep?' Caroline giggled.

'What? Mum's not here with me.' Danny replied.

'She must be she called me when she arrived. Mum was about to leave the airport and go and see you?'

'Where the hell is she?' Danny wanted to know.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'What are you doing Steven?' Doris asked her son.

'I'm going to call Danny and let him know that I am heading off with you.' Steve explained.

'You can't tell him, you can't tell anyone. When we get back to Hawaii you can do explain everything.' Doris smiled at him, hoping that he would agree.

'I have to call him, and let him know.'

'Steven, please we need to go now.' Doris begged.

Steve looked down at his phone and nodded. 'Ok, let's go.'

Doris smiled at him as they climbed into the small plane.

XXXXX

'Damn it.' Danny muttered as he glared angrily at the computer table. He picked up his phone and dialled Steve's number, but once again there was no answer. 'Steve, where the hell are you I need your help.'

'Danny what's wrong?' Cath said from behind him.

'Hi Cath, what are you doing here?' Danny looked at her and feeling uncomfortable.

'I just wanted to let you know that Steve told me, but that doesn't matter, what's wrong?' She asked after seeing how worried Danny looked.

'I hate this piece of crap.' He kicked the computer table again. 'I can't get hold of Steve, he's just vanished. Kono is away with Adam where they can't get a signal, and Chin is with Leilani, and the last thing I want to do is interrupt them. He needs this after everything that happened with Malia.' Danny tried to explain.

'How about I help you?' Cath offered.

'I don't want to ask you this, but I really do need help.'

'Ok what's the problem?' Cath wanted to know.

'I got a phone call from my sister, asking how I liked the surprise. It seems my mother came over here to see me. She phoned my sister to let her know that she had arrived her and was on the way to see me.'

'Where is she then?' Cath asked.

'That's the problem, I don't know. She's vanished, and I can't get this piece of crap working.'

'I'll sort out the security footage, you need to call Chin. He'll kill you if you don't. Let him decide if he wants to come and help. Leave a message for Kono and Steve. Then you all HPD and see what they know.' Cath smiled at him.

'Thank you.' Danny was glad that she was here. With Steve telling her about them, he was worried she would turn him away. His mind had just been going around in circles, and there was no one he could take his anger out on. He had no idea who had her.

'Let's see what we can find out.' Cath turned back to the computer table. She had no idea where Steve was, and she was worried. She needed to concentrate on the problem at hand; it was something she could deal with.

XXXXX

Chin stared down at his cell and then looked at Leilani.

'We have to go back; Danny said I didn't need to.' He paused and took a deep breath. 'Danny needs me.'

'What happened?' Leilani asked she knew how close they were. Look at what the team did to rescue Chin when they were stuck in the prison.

'His mother came to visit him. She's vanished.'

'Of course you have to help.' Chin wouldn't be the man she was falling in love with if he didn't.

'I'm sorry.'

Leilani gave him a kiss and smiled. 'It's no one's fault, he's ohana.'

XXXXX

Danny looked down at the text and smiled.

'What is it Danny?' Cath asked.

'It's a text from Leilani. She told me to stop being and idiot, and they were on their way back.' Danny turned to look at Cath. 'I've text Steve told him what is going on. Why hasn't he contacted me? I thought we had something, maybe I was wrong?'

'No Danny you weren't. Steve loves you. It was obvious when he told me about the two of you. How he talked about you. I don't know what is going on with him, and when he gets back you can kick his ass. Never doubt how he feels about you.' Cath hugged him tightly.

'How can we have something if I can't trust him to be there when I need him? My mother is missing, this is not something small.'

'I don't know Danny, but give Steve a chance to explain.'

XXXXXX

Steve lay asleep on the plane. Doris was glad that she added sleeping powder to his drink. She glanced down at his cell and noticed all the missed calls and texts from Danny. She held the button and watched as it turned itself off.

'This is for the best Steve.' Doris whispered as she stared at her son.

XXXXX

'It will all soon be over Mrs Williams.' The man whispered as he looked down at the unconscious woman.

XXXXX

Danny and Cath both looked up as they heard footsteps, both wanting it to be Steve.

'Fuck, what the hell is he doing here?' Danny muttered.

Cath turned to look at him in confusion.

'Hi Danny.' Liam grinned at him.

TBC


End file.
